


Tony's New Assistant

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Tony gets a new assistant in the form of Hermione Granger





	Tony's New Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018 Square: N3 - Free Square
> 
> This is it, my last piece of work for MMFBingo2018, so excuse me whilst I yell BINGO from the top of my lungs.

Tony eyed the pretty brunette that was currently being given a tour of the tower by Pepper. The woman’s name was apparently Hermione, but he had decided it was now Mia as it was much easier to say. When he had called her Mia she had responded by calling him Anthony, and Tony had laughed at her nerve. He knew in that second she wouldn’t be a pushover, which was a good sign as he knew he needed someone who would tell him off and square up to him over ideas. 

When Pepper returned half an hour later, Tony raised his eyebrows at her expectantly. To which Pepper shook her head and sighed.

“You know she’s not going to sleep with you right?” she informed him; “She’s just gotten out of a relationship and seems to want to focus just on work.”

“Is she suitable?” he asked, annoyed at Pepper’s remark. He didn’t want to sleep with everyone, though he wouldn’t mind taking Mia to bed, he’d learnt his lesson dating Pepper about not mixing work relationships with dating.

“She’s intelligent, won’t take your crap and seems to be a workaholic,” Pepper snidely remarked.

Tony sighed, Pepper was acting like the one wronged in the relationship. It was her decision to leave him, not the other way round.

“Seems perfect,” he muttered in response.

“Well, she starts tomorrow,” Pepper stated, “Goodbye Tony.”

With that Pepper walked out the door. Tony made his way over to his personal bar and cracked open a bottle of whiskey. Placing a glass on the counter, he poured himself a glass full to the brim and promptly downed it. Whilst part of him knew he should ensure he was hangover free tomorrow morning for his new employee, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Thus he poured himself another glass and another, and he continued until he had gone through at least three bottles.

***

He awoke the next morning, well early afternoon, tucked up in bed. He didn’t remember climbing into bed last night; in fact, the last thing he remembered was collapsing on the sofa and deciding he couldn’t be bothered to move. His head was banging and he knew he needed to get out of bed and get some grub in him and hopefully get himself in some state to talk to his new employee. Glancing at his bedside table he saw a glass filled with an orange liquid. He cursed; perhaps his new employee was already here. Drinking the orange liquid, Tony felt a strange sensation fill his body and his headache ease. Wow, perhaps this Hermione Granger is some sort of miracle worker. Though he suddenly had a craving for a fry up, he guessed it was a side effect of whatever he had just drunk. Climbing out of bed he saw he was only in a pair of boxers. She must have undressed him as well. Hmm, day one and she was already going out of her way to look after him, perhaps he should give her a pay rise. Pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and an AC DC tee he made his way downstairs, where he was greeted to the smell of bacon and his new assistant chatting away to his bodyguard.

“Morning,” he greeted the pair.

“Afternoon Sir,” Happy greeted a smile on his normally serious face.

“Afternoon Mr Stark,” Hermi-Mia stated, as he watched her slide the bacon onto a plate already filled with sausages and hash browns. He then watched as she added an egg, beans and mushrooms to the pile. Which she then placed before him, “Here we go, I figured you might be hungry this morning, so I made you breakfast.”

“Thanks, Mia” he grinned as his stomach rumbled, “Apologies for not being there to greet you this morning, I had a rough night.”

“The five empty bottles of whiskey I found gave a good indication of that,” she commented, her eyebrows raised challengingly, “Luckily my grandma had a good recipe for a hangover cure.”

“That stuff was magic,” he smiled, turning his attention back to his breakfast, missing the look his bodyguard and new assistant shared.

After he had eaten he addressed her again, “So Pepper told me you’ve just come out of a relationship, is that why you left the UK?”

“Yeah,” Hermione sighed, “That and I fancied a change of scenery.”

“So why me?” he pressed, “I mean you could have worked anywhere, why did you choose to work for me?”

“I have an uncle who works for you and he told me about the job vacancy, I applied but I didn’t want to use him to get me the job so I kept it off the application,” Hermione informed him.

“I wouldn’t have hired you, just because your uncle works for Stark Enterprises,” he responded.

She bit her lip, before mumbling, “My uncle doesn’t work for Stark Enterprises.”

“How does your uncle work for me if...” he began before cutting himself off, and glancing at his bodyguard, “she’s your niece?”

“Yes sir,” Happy nodded.

That made sense; if he had known she was Happy’s niece he would have hired her regardless, not that he would admit that.

“So, what is on my agenda for today?” he asked changing the subject.

“You missed a meeting this morning,” Mia berated him, “But I rung in and said that you had food poisoning so it has been rescheduled for next week.”

“You are a hero,” he smiled broadly at her, “that means I am free for at least two days, I officially declare today a sofa day!”

Happy shook his head, whilst Mia glared at him, “Or perhaps...”

“Nope, I’m the boss,” he declared, “today is sofa day, plus it will give me a chance to get to know you better, and I want to know why Happy never told me he had a pretty niece.”

Happy glared at him, before smiling at Hermione, “I did warn you he’s a terrible flirt.”

She just laughed in response.


End file.
